


When Stiles met Styles

by simplystilinski



Series: Unfortunate Events Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, crazy shit pops into my head, funny fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplystilinski/pseuds/simplystilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York elevators are so messed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Stiles met Styles

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I get to much sleep.

One hour and forty seven mintues Stiles had been counting each second since the elevator had stop between floors in the New York mall. Across from him sat a male just a few months older then himself he has introduced himself as Harry Styles when he grabbed at the emergancy phone hidden behind the tiny door under the buttons.He had a kick ass British accent and the hottest head full of curls ever even better than Lydia's and thats saying something.

“You doing okay dude?” Stiles asked

“No I have a case of _abdabs_ ”the older boy whined

“Umm,what is a _abdabs_?”Stiles questioned

Harry laughed “The frights”

Stiles and Harry both grinned when the voices yelled down to them

_“Stiles, you okay?”_

_“Hazza,you doing okay?”_

_“Hey how do you know my boyfriend?”_

_“Your what?”_

_"My Curly headed bombshell"_

_"What in the hell are you talking about?"_

_“Harry Styles is stuck in this lift”_

_“So is Stiles Stilinski”_

Harry’s mouth turned up as he met Stiles eyes

“Stiles Stillinski is your name?”

Groaning when he heard Derek laugh

“Stiles is a nickname noone can say my real first name.”

Stiles opens a text on his phone typing out his real name _Genim_

Harry smiled gently “Nice to meet you _Genim_ ”


End file.
